Pac Man and the Ghostly Warriors
by Luna-the-witch
Summary: The president creates an legendary army to help Pac World fight a new ghost war. The 10 Ghostly Warriors! (No longer accepting Oc profiles. Al ten are here!
1. Character profiles

This is a story with oc. Since this is one, im allowing 9 characters!Look at this pick to be a Mage, Witch, SwordMaster, Or Raider, only girls can be witches!

Name:(Last name as well)

Age:(Must be teenaged)

Power:(Either Mage, Witch, SwordMaster, or Raider)

Appearance:(Add hair color, eye color, style, clothing)

likes:

Dislikes:

Ablity:( Like elemental or something)

Relationships:

Fear:

Dream:

Reason for moving to Pac-World:

Hope you have fun!-Luna-The-Witch 


	2. Many Meetings part 1

-Welcome to Chapter one of the Ghostly Warriors!First of all, I want to thank Little Miss Sexy Vampire, AliStar95,Kaithe Fox, Gabs210,PrankK1ng,and Prettyflower34 for sending the profiles! Big thanks to Little Miss Sexy Vampire for getting Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures on Fanfiction in the first place! Now, lets begin! Luna-The-Witch!  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Pac Man, or Most Ocs, but i own luna!

Luna Wisp Brethed in air, real air. It felt fantastic to be in Pac World. Luna was a short girl,glasses on her petite nose, and she had shoulder lenght black had violet eyes and looked about glance down at the city below her cabin in the mountin. She left the Nether World, only when she was five and still reambered those horrible times.'No, Lu! Do not remeber those times...' Luna sighed and contiued to stare at the futuristic Watson stared at the City, in had Brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore a Sky blue skirt and matching shirt, with green neon saying Flame. Emily gaped at how it looked, ''Eliza, isn't this awsome?''Emily asked to the girl behind her. She had Darkbrown hair that covered half her back and the same green eyes as was Emily's twin, Elizabeth 'Yeah..''Emily glanced at her , knowing whats making her sad,'Mom and Dad.. No Em,You got to be stong for Eliza. We are going to be strong.' Emily sighed and stared at the city, no longer in awe but sullen. Meanwhile, Rj Radiussat on a bench near Maze High, Rj was dark blue with spiky black hair, and wore a red shirt,a black jacket, and darkblue jeans. He wasn't going in until he saw his cousin, hoped she wasn't still dating dudes a loser. Rj chuckled when he first met him, Skeebo thought he was Cylindria's ex or soething,Rj knocked him out in one hit. Sighing, He looked out into the clouds, not noticing a excited orange Pac Worlder run passed him. Jake Circular was so excited, he can meet the famous Pac Man!It was Jake's dream! Jake had blue hair and wore an orange hoodie with some dark blue jeans.'And to think it can't get any better!' Jake thought as he ran off. Meanwhile, Zoey Carnevas stared out into the sunny sky, her dark purple eyes unamused. She wore a green army tanktop aand dark black jeans, her short black hair was hanging around her neck.'Why am i even here? I've got no reason to be here.' Zoey rolled her eyes and turned away from the window, Not really and Mark Parks stared at the city in wonder, 'Did Mark/I send us to a city?' the blonde twins glanced at eachother ''Mark, wher the hell are we?'' Jay asked ''I don't know! tHIS City is not Albany! This curses every science fact I know!'' Jay rolled his eyes and loooked casual '' Marker, come on! It's probly some joke Mike pulled on us and we're having a twin dream.'' Jay said,looking around for thier friend Mike '' Let's go in! We'll wake up eventually!" Jay yelled, running ahead ''Jay! Wait up!'' The twin ran aftter is own. Meanwhile, Natalie Stevenson was walking down the path, holding the pizza Pac asked her to get 'Why is that boy so into food? Maybe because he eats ghost? Alot.' Natalie sighed, thinking of whats happened in her life. Firstly, she was called a lier because her eyes have a hint of red,it turns out Betrayus, the lord of ghost and evil, was her Father, lastly she couldn't bring herself to tell Pac Man. Natalie sighed yet again and suddenly she bumped into someone ''Sorry." Natalie looked up to see Luna 'Another HUMAN!'Both looked at eachother in pure shock and screamed loud.

Thats all for now, so we have many starts!Again, I only own Luna! Natalie belongs to Little Miss Sexy Vampire, Jay and Mark belong to AliStar95,Jake belongs to Kaithefox, Zoey belongs to Gabs210, PrankK1ng owns Rj ,and Prettyflower34 owns the Emily and Elizabeth. Thank you all Readers and owners! Goodnight Luna-The-Witch


	3. Many Meetings Part 2

Well, I loved doing chapter one so heres chapter two! Again thank you to the kind peole who sent characters!

Disclaimer : I own nothing but Luna! Other belong to their owners! Enjoy!

The two humans stared at eachother in shock "Who are you?! I asked you!'' They both yelled in usion ''Im Natalie Stevenson. Who are you?'' Luna rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her glasses ''Luna Wisp. Watch where your going, kid.''She muttered, which seemed to tick Natalie off ''KID? You seem no older then me!'' She yelled,'Who does this shortie think she is?!' Luna rolled her eyes yet again and turned away,''Im short but I am sixteen, two years older.'' Luna walked away, Natalie sighed and looked down at the pizza box. It was on the ground and had bugs 'Pac's going to be ticked. At me..'

Emily and Elizabeth sat in thier new room they sat on her bed, humming a tone on her Ipad. Elizabeth sat up, ''Emily, do you hear voices?'' She asked, Emily didn't hear of course,and was still lisening to music. Elizabeth sighed and pulled out her headphones ''Hey!''Emily exclaimed,''Em, no kidding! I hear voices!'' Emily then heard those voices ''Jay! We are seriously lost!'' The twins looked out the window, to see another set of twins. One looked concerned, the other rolled his eyes ''Mark, we are not! You need to chill, Bro.'' The sisters glaned at eachother and Emily heard a voice yell ''Shush up!'' She glaned up to the apartment above them. A girl that had a scary aura to her was glaring them ''Sorry!'' Emily sighed and made a choice to say hello, ''Hi Im Emily Watson!'' Zoey looked at the strange girl with bright felt that this girl had an amazing amount of sadness in her and just went with it, ''Im Zoey Be quiet.''With that, Zoey closed the window and prayed a storm was coming.''Hi!Im Jay! This is Mark, my lesser half.'' Mark glared at Jay ''Im the Lesser half!? I actually have a chance in collage!'' Emily justed heard them bicker 'This will never end, isn't it?' "Emily! Come on! Its time for lunch!'' Emily looked back, ''Okay!'' She shut the window and ran off to enjoy something eat.

Rj heard someone coming, ''Cyli?'' Before he could turn around, An orange Pac worlder with blue hair ran into him ''Opps Sorry.'' Jake stood up, and helped Rj up ''No worries. Why were you running so fast?'' Jake sighed ''Im looking for Pac Man, but he's not around. That sucks.'' He sighed, ''Don't worry. He'll come.'' Jake smiled at the blue pac ''Thanks, Dude! Why were you waiting out here? Are you skipping school?!'' Rj's eyes widen ''What?! No! Im waiting for my cousin! She's really late.''He yelled quickly, not wanting to get the bad idea ''Opps! Sorry!Hey, Im Jake.'' ''Rj.'' Jake sighed ''Hey,Rj, want to get some pizza? My treat.'' Rj grinned at him,'I am hungry.' ''Sure. Cyli can wait.'' Jake smiled, ''Great! Pizza is calling my name!'' The two laugh a bit and head off to the pizza place. Natalie was carring a new pizza, looking where she's going this time, to Maze High School. 'I hpoe I never see that shortie again..' She though, when suddenly green slime fell onto her head ''Oh! GROSS!" She looked up and relized the worlds biggest attack was on them.'Ghost.' Just as the one who slimed her came closer, it was knocked out by electric ice.'What the..' Natalie turned around and saw who hit the ghost. Luna Wisp.

To be continued

Yes a cliffhanger. I really enjoy this! Don't you guys? Anyway, I love doing this and hope you review! any whay,I created a question after this chapter Okay, Bye! Luna-The-Witch

Question:To reader,Would you like request for the chapters when theres no attacks or want to view the Past of the characters? I want everyones option. 


End file.
